


You Must Love Me

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Gloria Nathan, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: Gloria saved Ryan's life. He owes her one. She never wanted any repayment, but Ryan doesn't care.





	You Must Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> So since my last Oz fic two weeks ago, I've made it to S2E8! I thought Keller would be my fave hunk considering my newfound love for Christopher Meloni, but lo and behold, Ryan O'Reily came along and stole my heart. The "love story" between Ryan and Gloria is really interesting and I can't wait to see how it plays out.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling - onto the story! I hope you enjoy it :)

"Gloria, you don't understand," Ryan poured over the phone. "I love you, honest. Do you really think I'm incapable of love?" Gloria sighed, and Ryan could just tell she was shaking her head. 

"No, O'Reily, I just... I don't feel the same way." Ryan felt his heart drop into his stomach. He almost wished the damn thing would just dissolve I'm his stomach acid already so he wouldn't have to go on like this anymore. "I don't know how to get that through your head. Listen, I... I have to go." Before Ryan could say anything else, Gloria hung up. He devastatedly set the phone back on the book before sulking back to his pod. 

* * *

* * *

 Since Ryan had fallen in love with Gloria, this was his new nighttime routine: call Gloria, write her a letter, dwell in melancholy and heartbreak for a few hours, masturbate, cry, and finally fall asleep. Tonight was no exception.

After moping around his pod for a while and writing a letter or two, it was lights out. He plopped himself on the bed, crawling under the covers with no intention of falling asleep any time soon. Ryan closed his eyes; all he could see was Gloria's face staring back at him. He sighed and tried to force the image out of his mind to no avail.

 Ryan couldn't help but get hard. He felt guilt and shame as he ran his hand down his torso and into his pants. As he grasped his hardening member with his calloused hand, Ryan felt a painful tinge of misery strike his heart. He took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and out his mouth, making sure he kept his eyes tightly shut.

He imagined his rough hand was Gloria's soft, gentle one. He imagined she was showering him in kisses, giving him all her affection and attention. In his mind, her left hand was on his cock, the other cradling his neck. She was peppering kisses across his neck, then his torso, paying special attention to the scar that marred the otherwise smooth skin there. 

Ryan heard the other man in the pod shuffle above him and momentarily froze, being hurtled back into reality. He frowned, internally cursing the convict above him. When he was sure the kid was asleep, Ryan went back to his fantasy world.

Gloria was waiting for him, sympathetic to his situation. Her mouth ventured down to his cock, and as he envisioned her cradling the appendage in her warm. wet mouth, Ryan allowed a breathy moan to escape. A burst of precum slicked the way, reducing the friction that was beginning to become painful against Ryan's sensitive skin. His breathing became shallow but took care not to be too loud, for he feared he might wake the kid sleeping above him. 

As Gloria worked his dick, Ryan showered her with praise, - in his mind, of course - telling her about how good her mouth felt and he wished they could stay like this forever. He knew it couldn't last, though, and as he felt his orgasm near, Ryan felt a tear slip from his eye. As the hot tear ran down his cheek, Ryan bit his lip and spilled in his hand. He squeezed his eyes so tightly that the dream went black, which felt like a stab to the chest. 

After cleaning himself up, Ryan returned to bed, where he silently cried himself to sleep. He felt guilty for touching himself to the thought of Gloria in such a lewd way, but he felt pure grief more than anything. The woman he loved didn't love him back, and there was nothing Ryan could do about that. 


End file.
